Postpartum Sleep Deprivation and Fragmentation: Effects on Maternal Functioning Federal regulations set work length limitations because insufficient sleep causes impairments that lead to accidents that endanger the public. Yet most new parents undergo long-term partial sleep deprivation, which is known to cause decrements in mood, cognition and motor functioning, and are simultaneously entrusted with the constant care of an infant. Sleep disruption is considered one of the key factors contributing to difficulties with maternal postpartum adjustment. However, sleep disruption is one of many changes accompanying the transition to parenthood and we do not know the independent effects of sleep disruption on this system. Nor do we know whether it is the overall sleep loss (deprivation) as opposed to frequent sleep interruption (fragmentation) that impairs functioning. Answering these questions will better direct clinical methods for improving the sleep of postpartum mothers. Based on the current body of literature, the proposed study's central hypothesis is that fragmentation of maternal sleep has a more negative impact on daytime functional ability than discrete sleep deprivation. In order to address the central hypothesis, and refine methods which may lead to substantial improvements in self-report field collection methods, the following Specific Aim will be addressed: Beginning at 4 weeks postpartum, primiparous mothers will undergo eight weeks of continuous sleep/wake pattern monitoring and assessments of daytime fatigue, mood, stress, performance, and affect will be collected. Handheld computers will be used for mothers' sleep log entries and to administer fatigue and performance assessments. The hypotheses are that 1) higher indices of sleep disruption (deprivation + fragmentation) will be associated with greater functional impairment. Viability of computerized sleep logs with this population will be determined. 2. Sleep fragmentation indices will account for greater variance in functional outcome measures than discrete deprivation. The study will look at sleep disruption in new mothers to determine whether the problems they have functioning during the daytime are a) because they don't get enough sleep, or b) because they don't get enough consolidated sleep. The study results will help researchers develop better strategies for improving the sleep of new mothers, and in turn improving their ability to function effectively. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]